


so jealous

by havisham



Series: havisham's SASO 2017 works collection [28]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Body Image, F/F, Female-Centric, Love Confessions, they're lesbians kuroko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 16:17:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11294253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havisham/pseuds/havisham
Summary: Momoi has a lot feelings about Aida Riko. She works through them.





	so jealous

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SASO 2017 Round 2: Tic-Tac-Toe, for the [prompt](http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/22249.html?thread=12539113#cmt12539113): _Momoi/Aida, Escape was just a nod and a casual wave/obsess about it heavy for the next two days_.

Being the only girl in a group of loud, obnoxious boys became old really, very quickly. It was almost like Dai-chan had cloned himself and was running around -- causing chaos and destruction everywhere, or disappearing entirely from where he was supposed to be -- and everyone expected Satsuki to control him, giving no thought to the fact that Dai-chan should really have learned to control himself. He was old enough, wasn’t he? 

Satsuki wondered how Aida Riko did it. It probably helped that she was their coach, not their manager, and so there was already a level of respect and awe there that went along with that. There were other women coaches out there -- Yosen’s Coach Araki, and Kagamin’s mentor, Ms. Garcia. But Satsuki wasn’t sure if she could always be so strong. 

But still, she had to try. She took a deep breath and thought -- what would Riko-san do? 

*

And like an idiot, when they finally had a chance to talk, Satsuki had turned insecure and made fun of Riko-san’s breasts. She’d spent too much time with Dai-chan, getting obsessed with breasts right along with him. Her own, she happened to dislike -- her back ached most days, and she hated the marks her 18 hour bra left on on her skin when she finally got to take it off. 

Riko-san didn’t have that problem. She could probably just skip around in a bralette and never even think about it, never have to be careful of how much she could unbutton her shirt on hot days, or how much she could bend down at her desk. Her breasts were perfect little handfuls and if Satsuki ever -- 

_Bang!_ Someone had closed their locker too hard and jolted Satsuki out of her reverie. Some of her papers had fallen on the floor and gotten disorganized. Riko-san would never get distracted from her goals by inconvenient desires like that, Satsuki was sure.

*

Satsuki accompanied Dai-chan to almost all of Seirin’s games during the Winter Cup, and while most of his attention was given over to Tetsu-kun and Kagamin, Satsuki mostly watched Riko-san. She was so _expressive_ \-- Satsuki wondered if she knew how easily it was to see what she was thinking about, even across the court. Even with that, she was able to keep up with everything, reacting and formulating clever plays on her feet. Basketball wasn’t all about brute strength or even just swift feet -- it took brains to win, and Riko-san was Seirin’s brain. 

 

It was no wonder they won and kept winning. 

That night, Satsuki sank into a hot bath and tried to compose herself. Without even meaning to, her fingers drifted downwards and her thoughts were filled with short, soft hair and thin fingers, a mouth used to snapping out commands and a pair of perfect breasts. 

*

It was at Tetsu-kun’s birthday party that Satsuki met Aida Riko again for the third time. She’d drifted off from the party, looking for the bathroom and found herself in Kagamin’s bedroom. It was smaller than she’d expected, given the rest of the apartment, and much cleaner than Dai-chan’s room. Satsuki wasn’t callow enough to look for gravure magazines or anything like that, but she had -- lingered. Which was why when the lights suddenly turned on, she squeaked in horror, and squeaked again when she saw that Riko-san was looking right at her with the most suspicious expression on her face. 

“I’m sorry!” Satsuki said, feeling like Sakurai. “I was looking for the bathroom.” 

“It’s through the door, in the other direction. Are you trying something, Momoi-chan?” Riko-san really had a scary smile. Satsuki didn’t know what was so _wrong_ with her that that scary smile made her feel weak around the knees. 

“I’m not trying to sabotage Kagamin, if that’s what you’re thinking,” she said, her voice higher than usual. “I watched those matches too. That was enough information for next year.” 

“I don’t think so,” Riko-san said, “we’ll change even more before next year. Just you wait.” 

“I can’t,” Satsuki said. 

“What?” 

“I mean, I can’t wait to see how you improve them next year. I’m really a big admirer of yours, Aida-san. I know you might not believe me, because I acted so stupidly before, but I like you --” Satsuki stared down at the floor. 

Riko-san had stepped closer to her, and Satsuki shivered a little and closed her eyes. “You shouldn’t be so hard on yourself,” Riko-san said, pushing the hair that had fallen in front of Satsuki’s face. The kiss was so light and brief that Satsuki thought had imagined it. But when she opened her eyes, Riko-san’s cheeks were pink.

“We should go back,” she said, “it’s been too long.” 

“Ah, yes,” Satsuki said. “Who knows what Dai-chan is up to now. He’ll throw up if he tried to out-eat Kagamin again.” 

*

Later on, she threw an arm over Riko-san’s shoulder and asked her for phone number. “We should go shopping together!” Satsuki said cheerfully, waving her phone at her face.

Riko-san gave her huge, fake smile and took the phone, punching her number into Satsuki’s phone. “How did you know I love shopping?” 

“Just a feeling,” Satsuki said, “maybe we could have a sleepover! Do makeovers! Wouldn’t that be fun?” 

“Ah, Momoi-san, maybe you should --” Tetsu-kun said uncertainly. 

“Butt out, Kuroko,” said Riko-san briskly. “I would love that. You wouldn’t _believe_ how you’ll look once I got my hands on you, Satsuki-chan.” 

Satsuki giggled.

She really couldn’t wait.


End file.
